the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Kara Scarlett
History Origin Thousands of years ago, when Mankind was still growing, Mother Nature realized that her first child, Afreda, had too many responsibilities for her to handle on her own, so she began to think about what to do next. She could create more fairies, or help her with her duties as Queen of the Fairies, but as the embodiment of Nature, she had a responsibility to everything else as well. Using her might, and the first-ever beam of moonlight, Mother Nature crafted a being so powerful, fair, and wise that she could serve as a Protector for her creation, The Earth, along with her sister Afreda. Thus, Kara came into existence. Some say that upon feeling the grass on her feet, flowers bloomed all over, and the oceans began to get wilder to welcome her into Mother Nature's domain. Though she was practically a newborn, Kara possessed unimaginable knowledge and understanding of everything around her and even understood the concepts of balance and what nature truly meant. She showed a natural talent to communicate with all aspects of nature, which she described as being on a higher state of mind. She wandered the Earth for many years, looking for her purpose in life. '' ''Sometime later, Kara arrived in what is now known as Athens. Many of the citizens confused her for the goddess Artemis since she had a deep connection to the moon. This caused the goddess to grow jealous of her, and thinking that she was a human, she came down from Mt. Olympus to threaten Kara, telling her she had to leave the city and never return, however, Kara didn't take this lightly and demanded to know who the woman was. They began a fight, which ended soon after when Kara shot the goddess with one of her arrows, but the attack wasn't fatal. Artemis left, but not before Kara warned her that the next time they crossed paths she wouldn't show any mercy. Seraglio Kara returned to Seraglio after a few months and asked her sister to train her. She had found her purpose: to protect her mother's creation. She felt truly connected to who she was all along. For the years to follow, Kara trained day and night, sometimes with her sister or by herself. She had grown particularly skilled with her bow and arrow. She could hit her target from miles away, and shoot 15 arrows back-to-back. Kara developed a natural ability to wield other weapons as well, such as swords and staves. When she wasn't practicing her skills, Kara spent her days connecting with every plant and living creature around her. '' ''One day she walked far too deep into the forest and found some creatures she had never seen before. They had the body of a lion and an eagle's head. Their wings were beautiful, and they seemed peaceful. Kara would visit that part of the forest every day and brought some fruits and plants with her, but one day, on her way to their "domain", she saw one of them crash against a tree and break a wing. She took pity on the creature and, instead of killing it, she placed her hands over its wing and a blinding silver light beamed down from her palm, healing it. She was shocked, and this marked the first time she used her healing powers. Protector & Agent of Nature On a very beautiful windy day, Mother Nature came to Seraglio and asked Afreda to reunite her best warriors for a very important event. Kara was invited to participate as well and accepted. Not because she wanted to win, she wanted to have fun and simply demonstrate how skilled she truly was. The tournament consisted of a series of tasks which included survival skills, the ability to adapt to one's surroundings, hand-to-hand combat, etc. Kara doubted herself for a moment, thinking that she wasn't as good as the other warriors, but she believed that she was invited for a reason. '' ''She passed the tasks and was one of two finalists. To her left, there was a board with everyone's scores, and hers was the highest. However, she felt she could've done better. She arrived at the palace where most of Seraglio's inhabitants awaited for Mother Nature's decision. Mother Nature turned to Kara and gave her a knowledgeable smirk. She didn't know what was going on, and then suddenly, a golden crown resembling tree branches appeared on Kara's head, and a ring with a silver gem on her hand. Everyone started cheering and applauding. She couldn't believe she won the contest, but the same question plagued her mind: what did it mean? She was probably being named Seraglio's General or another fancy title like that. Everyone stopped talking when Mother Nature raised her hand and explained the situation to Kara. Not only was she the winner, but she had been selected to be the protector of Nature's Heart. To help Kara fulfill her duty, Mother Nature created an alternate dimension for Kara. Ever-present, but unseen and inaccessible to others unless Kara or Mother Nature let them in. This dimension, named Mirkwood, possessed everything Kara would need. Within the realm, Kara would be able to see the world at all times so that no threat would go unnoticed. As for her last gifts, Mother Nature gave her a very special bow and arrow quiver. They were made by her mother's energy. A fairy-made sword, whose blade glows when evil is present, and two animals. A hippogriff and a peryton. She then joined an organization founded by her mother called the Agents of Nature, tasked with monitoring the Earth and defending it from those who threatened it. Many centuries later, Mother Nature created two other beings named Karma and Kaden, who became the embodiments of Destiny and Fate respectively. Kara and Afreda welcomed them to the world and under Mother Nature's instructions, they taught them everything they knew to help them fulfill their mission, just like Kara did. The two eventually grew old enough to take care of each other and decided to leave Seraglio to find their place in the world. Kara stayed with Afreda, where they continued to watch after their people. Present Day Kara took part in the Apocalypse and defended the Tree of Nature alongside Telah and Afreda from Hell's forces under Valeria's advice. Once the fight was over, Afreda deployed her kids, the Four Monarchs to help Owen and defend the Gate of Hell. After the Apocalypse was over, they learned of Owen's sacrifice and Romona's death. She advised the Four Monarchs to be wary of the half-demon girl that helped them. Instead of staying with them, Kara was among the many heroes that helped the humans rebuild their cities. When Valeria warned them of The Darkness, Telah and Kara took it upon themselves to find the other two Agents of Nature; Absol, Lord of the Elves, and Glinda. Kara helped evacuate Alfhemir, sending them to her realm for protection while they fought The Darkness. During the battle, Kara was knocked out by her opponent. She woke up only to see as Glinda and the rest were imploded by The Darkness before Kara herself was killed. Weeks later, learning that The Darkness was free once again, Mother Nature returned to Seraglio where she freed her land from Amara's influence and brought the Agents back to life. They were informed of Kaden's passing. Kara and Telah broke into tears after hearing this and entered Kara's realm to regain their strength. Powers & Abilities Powers Guardian of Nature: Kara is the chosen Guardian of Nature. After the contest, Mother Nature gave her new powers and enhanced her previous abilities to new levels. '' * ''Superhuman Physiology: Kara possesses several superhuman physical attributes, all of which were enhanced even further upon becoming Nature's Guardian. '' ** ''Superhuman Strength: At first, Kara demonstrated enough strength to lift a 14-ton tree over her head with considerable effort, and fight the Greek goddess Artemis to a stalemate. After the contest, she can lift marble walls from around Seraglio, which weighs around 50 tons, with ease. Her strength is likely in the Megaton range, comparable to Captain Marvel.'' ** ''Superhuman Speed: As the Guardian of Nature, Kara can move at supersonic speeds. Her top speed is 770 mph under optimal conditions.'' ** ''Superhuman Durability: Kara can withstand several powerful hits. She has trained with Queen Afreda for centuries and came out unscratched. As a testament to how durable she is, she tanked hits from powerful opponents such as the first Hellhound and many demons. After an intense battle with the goddess Artemis, she only had some mild bruises.'' ** ''Superhuman Reflexes:' Kara possesses superhuman reflexes, reaction time, and bodily coordination. She can dodge several arrows shot by elves with grace, evade gunshots with relative ease and react to several opponent's attacks accordingly. After years of training, her reaction time is of 0.1 milliseconds. ** ''Superhuman Agility: Kara's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete. She can accomplish many difficult feats with ease.'' ** Superhuman Stamina: '''Kara can last in a battle for weeks without growing tired. She managed to fend off and defeat legions of demons, albeit with the help of her sisters. She fought The Darkness for an extended period before she was finally knocked out by a direct hit to the head, but woke up minutes later. ** ''Accelerated Healing Factor: Kara can heal from most wounds in minutes.'' ** ''Immortality: Kara has been alive for five-thousand years and has remained at her prime for millennia. '' * ''Beast Lordship: Kara has domain and control over all beasts and animals around the world, from cats, dogs, and birds to mythical creatures like sphinxes, basilisks, hippogriffs, phoenixes, etc.'' ** ''Beast Transmutation: Kara can turn other beings into monsters, chimera-like creatures, mythological animals/beings, etc. The effects can be permanent or temporary.'' ** ''Animal Mimicry: Kara can fully emulate the traits of any animal she chooses. '' ** ''Animal Empathy: Kara can feel and understand the emotions of all animals, even extraterrestrial. She can tame the most savage and vicious creatures in the universe with just a few words, with them being unable to resist her commands.'' * ''Nature Manipulation:' Kara has a connection to the natural world, through which she can influence, control, and communicate with nature everywhere. She can manipulate all-natural phenomena and occurrences with precision such as the weather and geology of the Earth, matter, and energy as well. She can tap into and control the elements, animals, and plants. Because Kara can communicate with nature, she becomes instantly familiar with her surroundings through pure intuition. Her connection is so deep that the Earth will respond to her emotions and desires. Kara can heal and generally influence the health and status of the nature around her. Plants and animals act favorably towards her. Nature obeys almost all of her commands, and through a "hive-mind" connection, she can command several occurrences at once. * Moon Embodiment: '''Since Kara shares the moon's essence, she serves as one of its embodiments, granting her near-unlimited control over it. She can manipulate both the positive and negative aspects of the moon and gravity around her by tapping into the moon's gravitational pull. * ''Guardianship:' As the Guardian of Nature, Kara gained several attributes. She has an unbreakable will, meaning she won't stand down before anyone, no matter how powerful they are. Her heart is so pure she can't be corrupted by evil. Her body radiates a powerful aura that inflicts fear in the hearts of her enemies. '''''Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Kara is Seraglio's finest warrior ever born, having received training from the Queen of the Fairies. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and a sword) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Fairies. Her skill is equal to Afreda and Daezen's. * '''''Combat Perception Weaponry Expert: Kara masters the usage of melee weapons such as swords, ax, staves, and spears. Her weapon of choice is the bow and arrow. She can gain knowledge on how to use a weapon just by touching it, making her extremely talented with any weapon of her choosing.'' ''Archery:' Kara is an expert archer and a markswoman. It was once said that Kara never misses her target. Her skill in archery and other hunt-like activities is superior to those of the Greek goddess Artemis, whom she once fought and defeated. Swordsmanship: '''Kara has had extensive training in unarmed combat swordplay. Her natural fighting ability is unsurpassed among by most who don't share her equal time of training and is equaled by the best warriors among the fairies. ''Equestrianism: Kara is a talented horse rider. At first, she was unsure of using Stormswift for battle, but after a few months, she mastered and even developed new techniques. She can ride most animals with ease. Especially in battle, Kara demonstrates just how skilled she truly is. During the Apocalypse, she mounted Stormswift and shot down multiple demons from the sky.'' ''Multilingualism: Kara has demonstrated to be highly proficient in most earthly languages, as well as the language of the fairies and an unknown alien language.'' ''Tactical Genius: Kara has a genius-level of strategy, warfare techniques, and tactics. She can come up with plans that will ensure her victory and can make the wisest/optimal strategic and tactical decisions on the dime. She can make the most out of anything to achieve her desired goals.'' ''Weaknesses & Limitations Nature's Limits: Kara's control over nature is surpassed by other higher beings like Mother Nature. Through this, Mother Nature can restrict Kara's dominion over nature, or enhance it so she can accomplish more impressive feats depending on the situation.'' ''Pure Heart: Since possessing a pure heart, Kara is unable to lie, but she can manipulate the truth to fit her goals.'' ''Connection to Nature: Because of how deep her connection to her surroundings is, Kara can feel any harm done to the nature around her. She has grown skilled enough to ignore this, but any major destruction will cause her debilitating physical and emotional pain. Another downside to being the Guardian is that Kara is only as strong as her surroundings. While she is at her peak inside Mirkwood and Seraglio, being in a burnt forest or a destroyed jungle will drastically reduce her powers.'' Paraphernalia ''Equipment Sunblade: Kara named her sword "Sunblade" as it always takes her to where she needs to be, and it has never failed her in battle. It is made from a highly durable material. The blade glows whenever there's an evil presence nearby. Upon command, the sword can transform into other weapons such as a staff, a lasso, a flail, etc. It was later revealed that the Sunblade is a liquid metal that takes the form of a blade.'' ''Bow and Arrow Quiver: Kara carries a bow around her body and has a quiver that locates on her waist. These were made by Mother Nature and later given to Kara to fulfill her duty. The arrows can be used to either heal or slay and sometimes can carry around curses such as plagues. Kara can psychically manipulate the arrows' properties and direction to always hit her mark. '' ''Transportation '''Stormswift: '''Stormswift is one of the Griffins Kara used to visit on her early years. She found him on the forest-floor and healed him. Afterward, the two formed an unbreakable bond with one another. Stormswift can fly at hypersonic speeds, possesses great strength and a healing factor. It has been alive for centuries without withering. Its skin is so durable that no man-made weapon can pierce it, and its wings are strong enough to blast a few grown fairies back with a single flap. 4c84d030633a02f4e4ffc0df4202905d.jpg|Stormswift, The Griffin